


Sleep On It

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Cock Warming, Comfort Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: I was trying to write about cockwarming and got wrapped up in wings.





	

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, the pillows piled between him and the wall, watching Castiel. 

The angel had been pretty upset when he’d appeared half an hour ago- something with the angels that Dean probably couldn’t understand and Cas didn’t want to discuss anyway. 

“Do you want to let your wings down?” Dean asked, and Castiel looked almost relieved to agree. 

It took willpower, Dean knew, to keep his wings incorporeal while the rest of him occupied the physical plane.

Castiel shrugged out of his jacket, then his suit coat. He noted Dean’s gaze, and spent longer than was probably necessary unbuttoning the white collared shirt. 

“Tease,” Dean grumbled, but there was no anger in it. 

Castiel tossed the shirt to the side and approached the bed, hesitantly. He always got like this before he brought his wings down. Like there was some part of him that couldn’t forget that Dean was a hunter. That Dean lived to exterminate things that looked human, but weren’t. 

“May I… can I try something?” Cas asked, and Dean nodded. Whatever it was, if Cas needed it, he’d do it. 

Cas sank to his knees in front of Dean, leaning forward slightly, giving Dean a clear view of his bare back. 

This, they’d done before. Dean was about to open his mouth to ask Cas what he wanted to try, when he felt the angel’s hands on his thighs. Slowly, Castiel’s fingers crept upwards, until they were resting on the zipper of Dean’s jeans. 

“I thought maybe,” Cas said, working the zipper down, “it might help to just… have it there.” 

Dean didn’t know what he was talking about, but he was more than happy to lift his hips and let Cas work his pants down his legs. 

“It’s not like a blowjob,” Cas said seriously, which confused Dean a little because from where he was sitting, it looked exactly like a blowjob. 

“I just want to hold you,” Cas clarified, looking up at him. “While you’re touching my wings. Is that okay?” 

“Yeah,” Dean said, a little breathlessly. “Yeah, okay.” 

Castiel gave a contented little hum and leaned forward, to where he’d taken Dean’s flaccid cock out of his boxers. Castiel contemplated it for a moment, licking his lips. 

And then he simply… took it into his mouth. And held it. 

Dean wasn’t quite sure what to do with that. 

Cas wasn’t sucking or tonguing or stroking him, just holding him there. His mouth was soft and wet and hot, and for the first time, Dean realized how nice it felt to just be… held. 

Cas seemed to settle down as well, and after a few seconds, Dean saw the skin of his back beginning to darken. Blackness bubbled up from within him, rolling down the planes of his body like hot wax. It branched away from him, spreading up through the air, thickening and growing ever darker. 

Dean never got used to seeing them appear, the sudden  _ otherness _ of them, the way they were at once utterly foreign and completely innate. 

The drips and smears solidified, forming into the familiar ruffled feathers of Cas’s wings. The angel let out a slow breath, the air tickling across Dean’s groin and reminding him of his current situation. 

“It’s been a while,” Dean observed, taking in the disheveled state of the new appendages. Many of the feathers were dry or out of place. “You have to take better care of yourself.” 

Cas hummed his response, and Dean shivered. 

Castiel was clearly not in a talking mood. His cheek rested against Dean’s thigh, stubble scraping through the thin fabric of his shorts. 

Dean didn’t say anything else, just began working his way through Castiel’s feathers. 

He’d learned to do this a few months ago, when they’d just started… whatever they were doing. The wings were in an awful state then, and Dean had spent several hours straightening and stroking them. Cas had guided him, giving him little moans and shivers of pleasure when Dean did something right. And when Dean had finished, Castiel had guided him down onto the bed and made love to him the first time, slow and tender, his wings making a canopy over the two of them. 

Dean tried not to think of that as he plunged his fingers deep into Castiel’s plumage, letting the ruffled feathers sift through his fingers. 

He started at Cas’s shoulders, the main joint where the wings left his back. That area produced a fine, waxy oil that coated Dean’s fingers and rubbed off as he carded them through the feathers. 

They looked better, almost as soon as he touched them. The oil rejuvenated them, strengthening the vane and laying the barbs in line. 

Dean worked his way out, spreading the oil along the main part of Cas’s left wing. The angel had wrapped them around Dean’s waist, giving him easy access to everything that wasn’t behind him. 

Beneath the feathers, Cas’s wings were strong and firm- almost like another arm. Cas shifted minutely as Dean massaged the muscles there, reminding the hunter that his soft cock was still nestled in Cas’s waiting mouth. 

Dean glanced down. Cas’s eyes were closed now, and his breathing was beginning to slow. 

He’d been sleeping more, lately. Dean didn’t think too hard about it. 

He kept working his way up Castiel’s left wing, working his way over each feather, one at a time, until they lay in flat, neat rows. Where the light caught them, they shone with the incandescent colors of the oil. 

By the time Dean began working on Cas’s right wing, the angel was definitely asleep. The furrows had smoothed out of his forehead and his head rested gently against Dean’s thigh. 

Dean smiled down at him, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. Cas shifted, just a tiny bit, and Dean went back to massaging his wing. 

Or, that was the plan. 

A minute or so after that, Cas’s shoulders dropped, his hand moving to wrap gently around Dean’s ankle. At first, Dean thought he was waking up but no. 

It quickly became evident that Cas was completely asleep, even as his hands tightened around Dean and he began to suckle gently at the hunter’s cock. 

This was supposed to be about making Cas feel better. 

Dean knew that.

Really, he did.

But the sight of Cas, so pliant and innocent, hot mouth sucking at his cock that way-

Dean started to get hard almost immediately. He couldn’t help it, not with his angel looking so sweet. 

Dean tipped his hips up, just a little, careful not to wake Cas as he pushed gently into the seraph’s mouth. The slide of his cock over Cas’s tongue brought him to full attention in only a few seconds. 

Cas was still totally out of it, his hands grasping lightly at Dean. He didn’t wake up, even when Dean took a risk and pushed a little deeper, burying almost his full length in Castiel’s mouth. 

“Ah, fuck,” Dean whispered, because he was totally gone on this now. 

He thrust slowly, watching Cas’s face as he did. What if Cas didn’t wake up?

Dean had to hold back a moan as he pictured how that would look, his cock twitching as he spilled his whole load onto Cas’s tongue. 

Or maybe… maybe he’d pull out. 

Dean shivered, imagining hot ropes of come landing across Cas’s lips, his cheeks, his long eyelashes-

Cas’s eyes flew open and Dean almost fell backwards in shock. 

“I was…” he started. “You started sucking and I just…”

Cas didn’t reply, just groaned and leaned forward, taking Dean deep into his throat and  _ humming.  _ Dean let his head fall back, groaning up at the ceiling while Cas licked and sucked his way up Dean’s shaft. 

Cas’s left hand stayed where it was, holding firmly onto Dean’s calf, but his right disappeared. It took Dean only a second to realize he was palming himself through his slacks. 

Cas’s cheeks flushed and Dean reached down, taking a fistful of his hair. 

“Hold still,” Dean ordered, and Cas did, letting Dean slide between his lax jaws. 

Dean watched Cas playing with himself while Dean fucked his mouth and  _ christ, _ that was just too hot for words. Cas jerked his zipper down, letting his thick cock spring free. Dean could already see wet drops of precome bubbling from the slit as Cas stroked himself. 

Dean thrust a little deeper, careful not to gag the angel. 

“Like that, Cas? Having that cock in your mouth?”

Cas moaned in agreement. Words were a little beyond his abilities at the moment. Dean carded his fingers through the sleek feathers, holding Cas’s hair with the other hand. 

“Maybe I should get you a toy, hmmm? Keep that mouth of yours full all the time?” 

Cas whimpered and came, the flushed head of his cock spurting come with each rapid stroke from his fist. 

It was enough to send Dean over the edge as well, shooting deep into Cas’s waiting mouth. He couldn’t stop the cry that went along with it, not with Cas’s blue eyes looking up at him. 

Cas swallowed every drop, licking the remnants off the head of Dean’s cock until he was too sensitive to take any more. 

Dean collapsed back onto the bed, pulling Cas up after him. The angel’s wings settled over the two of them like a blanket, trapping their body heat as they lay entangled in each other. 

“Feel better?” Dean asked after a while. Cas nuzzled against his chest. 

He took that as a yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am not writing my thousand words a day. Holy craaaaap no. 
> 
> Donald Trump is becoming a permanent trigger for me. I am not amused. 
> 
> Uh.... so here's this. It's not particularly inspired, but, I tried.


End file.
